Who Else Can I Trust
by Terragirl1.1
Summary: Jinx goes through a traumatic experience. The only one she trusts is Cyborg and she has vowed to herself to never trust or talk to anyone again... that is until Kid Flash shows up! Rated T now maybe M later. Genres: Hurt/comfort, Humor and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Who else can I trust?

Pain. Nothing but searing pain. I knew I was full of bruises that will never really go away but all I could do was cry. I couldn't move or push her off I wanted to die I wished this never happened I wished I was never born and then suddenly everything stopped.

I looked over when hearing a lot of bangs and screams. I seen my attacker fighting the titans and suddenly I felt a little bit safer as Cyborg cautiously walked up to me. He knelt down beside me and asked gently, "Are you alright Jinx?"

I look down and shake my head and he sighs. "Well is it okay if I pick you up? No offence but you do not look like you can walk right now."

I gave a little smile and nod as he picks me up bridal style, steps out of the room with me and we head to his car. When we arrive he puts me into the passenger seat and gets in on the driver's side.

We wait for the other titans and then we all head to the tower. The tension on the way there couldn't be cut with a knife everyone seemed a little upset or mad for one reason or another, especially Starfire. I stayed silent, Beastboy, who couldn't take the silence any longer, burst out, "Okay! What just happened?"

I saw Raven glare at Beastboy and Cyborg joined in. I just kept looking ahead of me at Robin's 'R-cycle' and tried to ignore the others so I wouldn't have to think about what just happened. Cyborg sighed, "Beastboy this is serious if you really don't know what just happened we'll explain it to you later right now I think we just need to keep Jinx's mind off of it, okay?"

Beastboy nods and looks at Cyborg "So are we going out for pizza later?"

Yet again Cyborg sighs, "We'll see how Jinx feels and if she's up to it we'll order in but right now we just need to focus on getting her back to the tower."

**At the Tower…**

I was brought into the infirmary and laid on a surprisingly comfortable bed. Raven started healing my wounds and other injuries then got me some medicine and some bandages for my sprained wrist. She looked me directly in the eyes and asked, "Did Blackfire rape you? I know what she is capable of and I can help you if she did."

I hesitated but then nodded and looked down ashamed of looking so weak. Raven gave me a tiny smile and sighed, "Let me guess tentacles?"

I looked at her confused and she just smirked, "I never told anyone but when I switched bodies with Starfire that's when I noticed the difference between our two bodies… You see she can have sex just like you or me but she can also have sex with a female by using tentacles. It's odd I know but I'm sure you noticed how angry Star was?" I nod "Well that's why because on her planet these kinds of things aren't supposed to be used like the way Blackfire used you. They are meant to be cherished and shared with the one you love apparently so yeah she's a little pissed off at her sister right now."

I look down to try to understand what she was saying and then look up and nod again. Raven gets up to leave after taking care of all my injuries. As she is leaving Cyborg is coming in, they nod to each other and Cyborg walks over to me "So how are you feeling?"

I just give a small smile and Cyborg frowns "Still not talking huh? Really not like the Jinx I knew what happened must of really freaked you out."

I just nod as he smirks "Well I guess we'll just have to change that. Now I need to check some of you vitals and then you can rest okay?"

**Cyborg's POV: **

I walk out of the infirmary to join the others in the main room. Beastboy and Robin were sitting at the table while Raven and Starfire were fixing something to eat for Jinx. When Beastboy saw me come in he immediately turned to Robin "Okay so NOW can I know what's going on?"

Robin sighed, "Beastboy Blackfire beat and raped Jinx…"

"… Wait… what does that mean?"

"What?"

"…Rape…what does it mean?"

I suddenly go pale "…Beastboy… please tell me you know what sex is."

"No…should I?"

"… Oh my god"


	2. Chapter 2

Who Else Can I Trust?

**Cyborg's POV:**

I look towards Robin "Is he being serious?"

Robin shook his head in disbelief "I don't know anymore."

Beastboy sighs, "Guys this is serious!"

I smirk, "We are serious but are you?"

"Yes!"

"Fine we'll tell you what those words mean."

**One Long Explanation Later…**

Beastboy scratched his head "So rape is basically sex without consent right?"

I nod my head and turn to leave but someone knocks at the door. "I'll get it"

I walk towards the main doors and open them to find the Titans East waiting outside. I smile "Hey guys what's up?"

Bee smiles "We just decided to come visit. We need time outside of the tower…" Then she grumbles something about Speedy and Aqualad and fighting so I just assumed they were driving her insane and smiled "Sure come on in. But warning we just explained sex to BB sooooo… just stay on guard with BB you never really know what he'll do with more information stuffed in that pea brain."

They all look at each other and Speedy looks at me "Okay do we even want to know why you told Beastboy about sex?"

"Well Jinx got raped so she's staying with us. He didn't know what rape meant and then we found out that he didn't know what sex was so we had to tell him."

There was a long pause so I decided to continue "Well…" I move out of the way "Come on in everyone excluding Jinx is in the main room."

They follow me up to the main room. As we walk in Robin looks to us and smiles, "Hey guys what's going on?"

Aqualad walk over to the couch and sat down "We had nothing to do so we decided to come visit."

We all started talking about what was new, what villains we fought and movies we would like to see. Bee was in the middle of a sentence when she pause and said, "Uh… guys" She points to one of the doors leading into the hallways. We all look over and I smile as I see Jinx peeking in watching us shyly.

I get up "Hey Jinx!. …You shouldn't be up and walking yet you need your rest."

I walk over to her and gently take her hand as she quietly says something only I can hear, "But I got bored… I can't sleep or stay alone…I'm scared."

"Okay well how about you come hang out with us for a few mins and then you need to go back and rest okay."

She nods and I gently lead her to the couch. We sit down and I smile to the others.

**10 mins later…**

I help Jinx back into her bed in her infirmary and tuck her in. I get up to leave but a hand stops me. I turn towards Jinx in concern and I smile "What's wrong?"

"I told you before I'm scared can you please stay with me?"

Her eyes are filling with tears and I sigh, "Jinx you'll be fine…. How about I stay until you fall asleep. Once you're asleep I'll go out with the others okay?"

She nods as I sit down next to her. She closes her eyes a little bit and pulls the blanket up a little bit higher.

**Jinx's POV:**

I pretend to sleep as Cyborg gets up to leave I feel really nervous but I couldn't keep him from going so I just pretended so he can have a break. I didn't want to be alone but I REALLY didn't want to be alone, asleep and defenseless, so I decided to stay up.

Once he leaves I sit up and look around and notice my mistake. The room was pitch black and the shadows were very scary I suddenly had flashbacks and tears started to spill from my eyes. I start to scratch at my arms nervously and the scratches began to be cuts and then the cuts started getting deeper. When I stopped I looked down at my arms and saw they were bleeding and I started to cry more when I noticed what I did.

I look out the window and notice the Titans East leaving and I see one of them looking up at me and I panic as he starts going back into the tower. I jump in my bed and cover my face.

**Cyborg's POV:**

After the Titans East left the others went up the their rooms I stayed back to turn everything off and lock up the tower.

I was about to lock the front door when Speedy comes back in. He looks and me "Didn't you say when you left the infirmary Jinx was asleep?"

"Yeah why?"

"I looked up in the window and saw her but something was different she had tears and mascara going down her cheeks and blood on her wrists. I don't know if I was just seeing things but I think you should go check in on her."

"Thanks man I'll do that"

Once he left I quickly lock up and run up to the infirmary. Once I get in there I see Jinx shaking in the bed with covers over her head. I gently pull the blankets off of her and pull her into my arms.

After 5 minutes of crying into my chest she pulls away and looks up at me. I take her arms in my hands and look at them she gives a small smile and sighs, " I'm sorry I didn't want to do that but I got scared and then I seen flashbacks and the next thing I know my arms are like this!"

I sigh and start to bandage her arms. She takes this like I am upset with her and panics "Please forgive me Cyborg! I was so scared and I don't know how it happened please! I don't want to loose the only friend I have right now please." She starts to cry again.

I look up at her and smile "Jinx I am not your only friend the other titans are you friends and the Titans East are your friends too. I am not mad at you either so please stop crying. I know your scared and I know you its not your fault. How about I sleep here tonight and we'll figure something else out tomorrow okay?"

She nods and I lie down in the bed beside her bed and look over at her. "Goodnight Jinx. And don't worry I'm still here you'll be okay I'll stay here all night."

She smiles "Promise?" I nod, but it goes unseen, as she is already asleep.

A/N: That's it please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Who else can I trust?

**Cyborg's POV:**

**It's been a week since that night. Jinx has not left the room much since then and has not spoken a word. The nights have been filled with nightmares and the days have been overwhelming and depressing. Since that night Jinx has been healing nicely physically but mentally she seems to be getting worse. Lately I started to try to get her to express her feelings and talk about them but it seems like nothing is working she has been refusing to speak to even me and has been spacing out a lot. I tried to get her to come outside for once and it just ended with her crying and we are running out of options we are trying hard to make her feel safe even Raven and Robin have become more soft in the past few days. It seems impossible soon we will have to bring her to a hospital that can really help her because we are definitely out of luck.**

**I walk into the room to see she is still sleeping so I decide to go downstairs to get some breakfast. The others are there and you can tell that this whole situation is taking an effect on them also. I get some cereal for both Jinx and I seeing as that she would most likely be up soon and I head up to her room. Once I get there I see my suspicions were correct she was awake sitting in bed waiting. **

**I smile, "Here you go I thought cereal would be something different then your usual breakfast I hope you like it"**

**I hand her the bowl and start eating my own. Once we were done I smile and put our plates on the table near us to pick up later "So what do you want to do today?"**

**She looks as if she is contemplating what to do for a second and then points to the T.V. I smile she wanted to watch a movie and I nod getting some movies out for her to pick from. Once she has chosen a movie I left her alone to go get some snacks. I return to the others and told them what was going on and they nod and help me to prepare some popcorn. Once I had that ready I brought it back up to see Jinx with her eyes clued to the T.V. Really that is the only way I can leave her alone is if I put a movie on because it's the only thing that really distracts her and it is the only thing that keeps her mind off what had happened. **

**I walk over to her and sit down with her putting the popcorn in her lap. She gives me a little smile then turns back to the T.V and puts a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Suddenly I'm wondering about her old teammates at the H.I.V.E and if they know where she is, if they even care. My communicator goes of and it makes Jinx jump I hold her shoulder reassuring her and I answer the call. **

**I see Robin and he is downstairs "Cyborg I need you to come downstairs for a second it has to do with the alarm system"**

"**Okay sure I'll be right there" I turn it off and turn to Jinx "I won't be too long. Enjoy the movie I expect to hear all about it when I get back." Knowing I won't get a response and knowing I won't hear about the movie I head downstairs to see what's going on. Once I got downstairs I helped Robin with the system, apparently BB spilled something on it and it started doing dumb things like closing doors on people and etc.… Once I was done with that the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said smiling at the others. I got to the door and saw it was the Titans East coming for another visit. Since Jinx's first night we only seen them one other time, I was happy to have them visiting again. I opened the door, "Hey guys! What's going on?"**

**Bumblebee smiled, "Not much, evil doers are not very active right now so we thought it be fun to come visit again since we don't really have anything else going on… Oh and I have something to tell you we…" She was cut off by a big gust of wind and I was shock to see Kid Flash behind me smiling. I turned back to Bumblebee in confusion and she just sighed, "We have someone staying with us for a while I was hoping he wouldn't interrupt before I warned you but anyways we brought Kid Flash along."**

**I look back to Kid Flash and smile "Hey Flash what's going on?"**

**He smiles back "Not much dude. My place kinda got destroyed so the Titans East suggested I stay with them until I can find a new place." **

"**We thought that he might like to take turns at both of our towers since we already have two really fast little boys on our hands. But we will have to tell him about Jinx." I turn back to Bumblebee and nod. **

"**Not just that we already have the boys but he's eating us out of house and home we need a break" Speedy smirked at us and Kid Flash just gave him a little shove showing there were no hard feelings between them. Then Kid Flash looks at me oddly "Who's Jinx?"**

**I smile, "We'll explain in the common room right now we have to tell the others you guys are here."**

**We head into the common room and everyone turns to us. I smile, "Guys Titans East came and they brought a friend."**

**Everyone smiled and got up to come meet us near the doorway we all said our greetings and smiled at each other. We all went to the couch and started catching up in each other's lives and Robin approved of Kid Flash staying here. Then came the time to tell him about Jinx. **

**Kid Flash smiled, "So who is this Jinx I have been hearing about and what do I need to know about her?"**

**I sigh, "Jinx is an ex-H.I.V.E student who just a week ago was beat and raped. She is taking everything really hard and only really trusts me right now and is currently staying in the infirmary. She hasn't been talking since that day and has many nightmares and is currently getting more and more depressed. We are trying to at least get her to talk but if she doesn't by tomorrow we might have to bring her to a real doctor and get her a therapist."**

**Kid Flash face dropped slightly "Really? That's so sad… Can I meet her?"**

**I nod "Not right now though she is currently watching a movie and it's the only thing that keeps her mind off what's happening if we go in now with a new face we might not have anything that will distract her anymore. In about an hour the movie will be over and it will be time to change her bandages you can come with me to see her then."**

**The next hour we spent talking and playing video games trying to have a good time since we didn't really have much of that since Jinx came. Once an hour went by I turned to Kid Flash "You want to meet her now Flash?"**

"**Sure" He smiles and gets up from his place playing a video game with Beast Boy. He follows me up to the infirmary and I stop in front of the door and turn to him.**

"**I'm gonna go in first and once I explain to her what's going on and who she is meeting and stuff I'll call you in okay?" He nods and I walk into the room to see Jinx sitting on the bed with the long forgotten popcorn still on her lap. I took it from her lap and smile to her "Jinx the Titans East came to visit" she gave a tiny smile while I continued "They brought someone with them who will be staying with us that I want you to meet. Is that okay?" She nods again and I smile "Alright." I turn to the door "Kid Flash you can come in now."**

**I turn back towards Jinx as Kid Flash comes in. Suddenly he gets distracted and is all over the room.**

"**Hey dude what's this?... What does this do?... Oops I think that might have already been broken but sorry anyway…Hey why is this place so big?... Can I press this button?"**

**I sigh as I watch him running around the room and every time I try to answer or stop him his is gone somewhere else asking another question. I call out to him to introduce himself to Jinx but he is too distracted and didn't hear me and I'm getting annoyed until suddenly I hear a noise different from Kid Flash's chattering it's…it's… it's…it's a giggle! **

**I turn to Jinx shocked as I see her giggling at us. Suddenly Kid Flash stops and turns to us and smiles, "Hey… I made her laugh!" **

**A/N: That's it I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
